Candy Cane
by wickedsingularity
Summary: [x-mas stories 2018 #1, one-shot] A cold, rainy, windy day is best spent inside under blankets and with a Christmas movie and hot chocolate and candy canes. But Steve is a bit distracted by his girlfriend's way of eating her candy cane.


_wickedsingularity's Christmas stories 2018_

* * *

Christmas spirit was hard to come by when it was raining cats and dogs and the wind was howling like a million ghouls. But I had to admit, it was very cosy sitting inside all snuggled up in the crook of Steve's arm. Lights were strung up here and there all over the big room, some blinking gently, other casting a warm glow over the decorations. The Christmas tree decorated with multi-coloured lights was reflected in the windows behind the television. And outside those windows were red taillights on the odd car driving by somewhere in the distance, and rows of yellow streetlights, all blurred because of the rain spattering onto the windowpanes.

It was a rare day in the Avengers facility, calm and quiet, smack dab in the middle between Christmas and New Year's. Some people were out doing errands, some were training, and a couple were off on a mission to tie up some loose ends at the end of the year.

Steve and I were all alone in the entire building, and he had first suggested we take a walk, but while the weather had been bright with barely a cloud in the sky, the forecast had said it would be wet and miserable. Instead, we took full advantage of being alone and occupied as much as possible of the comfiest couch, watching an old Christmas movie, one of Steve's favourites. I made us hot chocolate with marshmallows, Steve had brought candy canes and the rest of the Christmas cookies. It was a perfect afternoon.

"You're not paying attention to the movie." Steve's chastising voice brought me out of my holiday daydreaming. I blinked slowly, glancing up at him, the candy cane I'd been sucking on making a smacking sound as I pulled it out of my mouth. Despite the tone of voice, his eyes were playful.

"I'm revelling in the cosiness instead," I explained, popping the candy cane back into my mouth, letting my tongue curl around it, soaking up the flavour. I continued with it sticking out of my mouth. "Besides, we saw it before Christmas too."

He smiled slightly down at me and when I laid my head back on his shoulder, he pressed a kiss to my hair.

We sat in silence for a while. I tried hard to watch more of the movie for Steve's sake, but the heavy raindrops sliding down the windows made the lights outside flicker slightly and drew my attention. I stared dreamily at the colourful reflections, hearing nothing but the pitter patter of the rain, and continued to suck up the candy cane. But after a little while, something poked at my consciousness, and I pulled my mind back to the room.

Steve was staring at me.

I slowly pulled the candy cane from my mouth again, there wasn't much left of it now. "You're not paying attention to the movie," I said playfully, throwing his own words back at him.

"Watching you suck on that thing is turning me on."

I only raised an eyebrow in response.

"You don't even know how fucking indecently you were doing it." He turned slightly in his seat, causing me to sit up. The way he was looking at me sent a thrill running through my body. I looked him straight in the eyes and reached out with my tongue, to swirl it around what was left of the red and white striped cane, letting it slide into my mouth again. The blue of his eyes was almost swallowed by black in an instant and I felt that sweet ache between my thighs. "Careful..." he warned me, and it did nothing but turn me on even more.

"Or what?"

I could almost see the gears shifting in his brain for a split second, before he glanced around the room, then pulled the candy cane from me and threw it across the floor. His lips crashed against mine, hands cradling my face, tongue wrestling with mine. He tasted of chocolate and marshmallows and Christmas and _Steve_ , and I moaned into his mouth. If I could taste nothing else for the rest of my life, I would be happy.

My moan seemed to spur him on and he ran his hands into my hair, pulling gently on the strands between his fingers, but I pulled away.

"What?" he protested, voice already a bit gravelly.

I answered by rising up on my knees and moving to straddle him, my Santa patterned pyjama skirt riding up a bit. I laid my hands on his chest, slid them slowly up and around his neck. Steve looked into my eyes the entire time, seeming almost enthralled when I leaned down to press my lips against his and finally sat down on his lap, feeling him half-hard already.

Steve's arms wound around my waist, pressing me to him, as I opened up to him, savouring the Christmas on his tongue. I ground my hips down on him, earning a groan from him that set the fire he had lit ablaze inside me. My nails scratched lightly along the hairline on his neck, our lips melded against each other. His hands slid down my thighs and then up again, my pyjama skirt sliding up even more. Then they moved to my ass, squeezing lightly and making me hum into him, before sneaking up under my t-shirt his hands so warm against my lower back.

"Want you, doll," Steve murmured against my lips.

I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily. "I can tell." I deliberately pushed my hips down on him again. I hoped he could feel how ready I was, even though there were too many clothes in the way. "Want you too. Now."

Steve looked up at me, a little bit of hesitation in his eyes. "Now? _Here_?"

I nodded and moved back a bit, giving me room to untie the string on his sweatpants and put a hand down there to squeeze him.

The super soldier groaned and threw his head back.

"How convenient that you're not wearing underwear," I commented, pulling down his pants a little.

"Saves precious time when I want you."

I rolled my thumb over the tip and Steve cursed. "I knew you were smart, Captain."

"Stop teasing, sweetheart." There was a warning note in his voice that did nothing but turn me on even more. "We need to be quick before someone comes back."

I pulled the waistband of his pants down and he lifted his hips and helped slide it off just enough to completely free him. Then he lifted my skirt a bit and slipped two fingers inside my panties, pressing right down on my most sensitive part, making me fall against him in surprise. I caught myself on the back of the couch while he snickered.

"Dammit, Steve."

Those two fingers pulled my panties aside and he aimed. I slowly lowered myself, fully enveloping him in one stroke, both moaning at the sensation.

Steve laid his hands on my hips and signalled for me to move, and I didn't need to be asked twice. Arms around his neck, eyes locked on his dark blue ones, I moved. Pulling up and pushing back down, feeling every inch of him filling me again and again. Our moans and groans mingled with the audio from the Christmas movie. In the corner of my eye, I saw the merry lights on the Christmas tree. Anyone could walk in on us at any moment. All of it made it that much hotter.

Steve groaned. "You're so good to me."

"Feel so good, Captain." I started moving faster, bouncing on him. My back arched, his hands on my hips kept me from toppling backwards. "Make me come, Steve. Please, make me come."

His grip tightened and he began guiding me, harder and faster. My hands grabbed the back of the couch until my knuckles turned white as he helped me move. The coil was tightening in my stomach, but it needed more.

"Steve... Please..." I begged near his ear.

He gave my ass a hard smack and I made a sound of surprise, faltering for a bit as the pain shot straight through me, turning into pleasure.

"Damn, doll..."

Two more, quick and hard. The sting of them added to the pleasure, and I whined. The fourth one made the coil snap, a drawn-out moan filling the room, my entire body shaking in Steve's hands. He held me still, chasing his own release and drawing out mine. Only a few moments later and he groaned and pulled me to him, holding me tight as he reached his climax.

We stayed connected, coming down from our highs, arms around each other. I slowly moved my hips, drawing out the pleasure for both of us.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to make me hard again," Steve spoke against my shoulder.

"Oh no..." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. But I did stop moving. Revelling in the feeling of him still inside and around me, the peace I always felt after he made me come falling over me.

But suddenly there was the sound of footsteps downstairs.

Adrenaline shot through me and we scrambled apart. I stood up on slightly shaky legs and righted my underwear, straightening out my skirt. The Santa-drawings seemed to stare at me in disapproval. Steve packed himself away, pulling up his sweatpants and tried to tie the string again, but his fingers shook too much. He pulled his t-shirt down as far as it could go instead and ran his hands through his hair. I found my seat next to him and pulled the blanket back over us. I felt Steve threaten to spill out and I squeezed hard, just imagining everyone's face if I stood up and revealed a wet spot on the couch.

Just as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs, Steve grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and I grabbed a cookie, eyes on the movie but not really seeing it.

"Oh, hey guys! We thought no one was in."

Steve and I looked over the back of the couch, seeing Sam with an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I didn't want to go out in that weather," I explained. "So, movie."

Sam and his girl were giving us a strange look. "Uh-huh."

"But I'm feeling a bit sleepy," I said, looking at Steve, his face was tomato red. "I'm going to go lie down."

Realisation lit up his eyes. "Oh, nap, yes. That sounds good." He grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. Trying not to look too guilty, we headed out, me trying my best to hold onto what Steve left inside me.

Right before the door closed, we heard Sam's girlfriend: "Why's there a half-eaten candy cane under the TV-stand?"

* * *

 _A/N: Uncensored version can be found on my AO3 or tumblr._


End file.
